


【VIXX90】妄想症-20

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】妄想症-20

「嗯……謝謝你，相爀。」

韓相爀並不想招車回去，車學沇只好配合著他走著回去，兩人回到宿舍時已經是半夜，在進宿舍前車學沇忍不住轉身再一次拉住韓相爀的手說道:「爀啊…答應哥了，我和澤運的事情你先不要管，幫我保密好嗎?」

「……我知道。」按下車學沇的手韓相爀點點頭，他並不想要讓對方為難，得到他肯定的答案車學沇露出微笑摸了摸他的頭髮，解開大門鎖。

進了大門、客廳裡並沒有人只有自動亮起的玄關燈，想來是時間晚了都各自回房了，於是車學沇讓韓相爀快點進屋:「時間不早了，爀兒也快整理一下回房間休息吧。」

「嗯……哥晚安。」語閉韓相爀轉身準備回房，卻沒想到車學沇又忽然拉住他的手，他露出疑惑的表情眨了眨眼問道:「怎麼了嗎哥?」

「等等、你臉上的傷……過來、我幫你上點藥吧。」車學沇吐了口氣心裡還是有些內疚，畢竟韓相爀是因為他們的事情才打起來的，他拉著韓相爀坐到沙發上，在櫃子翻出藥箱先拿出酒精棉片幫對方消毒，幸好只是擦傷而已，不然隔天真不曉得怎麼跟公司交待:「忍一下，不痛不痛喔。」

韓相爀看著對方像是在哄孩子一樣的口氣，輕輕的用棉片幫自己擦傷的傷口消毒，一點點小破皮其實根本不足掛齒，雖說碰上酒精到還是有些刺痛，消毒完車學沇又翻出藥膏用棉籤輕輕塗抹了一層再用創可貼蓋上才算完成。

「好了。」說著車學沇忍不住輕輕捏了下弟弟柔軟的臉頰，看著韓相爀乖巧的模樣又忍不住噘起嘴輕輕撫著對方的臉道歉:「今天真的很抱歉爀兒……」

「沒事……」韓相爀卻搖了搖頭，出乎車學沇意料的張開手環住他把車學沇摟在自己懷裡，接著車學沇聽見對方低聲說了一句:「不管怎麼樣…我都會站在哥這邊的……」

「……謝謝你相爀。」韓相爀的話聽的車學沇鼻子一酸，反手也抱住對方在那個厚實的肩膀上蹭了兩下，最後拍拍對方:「回去休息吧。」

「好……哥也早點休息。」韓相爀說著起身往房間走去，在韓相爀走後車學沇獨自坐在沙發上又發了下呆，才突然想起身上還穿著韓相爀的外套，不過想了想還是決定明天再還給對方吧。

自己的東西包括手機全扔在公司了，他回頭看了看鄭澤運的房間，這也是他擔心的另一位主角，不曉得對方回宿舍了沒，又或是會所幸睡在公司了呢，這樣獨自想著也不是辦法，車學沇本想回房但還是折回到鄭澤運的房門前。

想到他們離開時的情形不曉得鄭澤運會不會生氣，嘆了口氣車學沇還是抬手敲了敲對方的房門，可惜過了好一陣子都沒有回應，怕是剛才敲的太輕了車學沇決定再試一次:「澤運啊，你在嗎?澤運?」

還是沒有回應，車學沇想對方會不會是真的待在公司不回來了，那這樣自己的隨身物也是真落在公司了，嘆了口氣正當他準備轉身走回自己房間時，那扇門卻突然開了，他愣了下回過頭，還沒來的急反應突然手臂就被抓住往房裡扯，碰!一聲，回過神來他已經在鄭澤運房裡被抵在房門板上。

鄭澤運雙手撐在他耳朵兩側壓著門板微微低著頭，狀態似乎有些不對勁，很快車學沇就發現不對勁的源自於是什麼，對方抬起頭來，白皙的臉上染上一層紅潤並且在對方靠近時一股酒氣充斥著他的鼻腔。

看來是喝酒了，可能還醉了。

「你喝酒了?澤運?嗚!嗚嗯……嗚呃，等等澤運。」車學沇微微歪頭想看清楚對方的表情，手才剛抬起來想試試對方身上的溫度，鄭澤運卻突然直接壓上來吻住他的唇，喝醉的人動作有些粗爆，車學沇被他弄得有些疼下意識的用手推擠對方，卻沒想到這動作惹怒了醉茫茫的鄭澤運。

「你是我的。」說著另車學沇不懂的話，鄭澤運瞪著對方，他早看出車學沇身上的外套並不是屬於他自己的，剛剛和金元植聊天時對方的話在腦中浮現，他並不希望他的想像成為現實，如果韓相爀是認真的，他絕對會宣示主權。

在韓相爀和車學沇搭電梯走後，他拉著金元植去附近的小店喝酒，幾杯酒下肚他開始忍不住跟對方吐露出最近韓相爀怪意舉動的事情，沒想到金元植左思右想了一陣子說道:『這麼說......之前弘彬跟我說過，爀兒他好像總是偷偷在學沇哥房門前不曉得做什麼，還跟弘彬說不准說出去。』

「澤運…嗚，你喝醉了，先放開我、輕點很疼啊。」

看著掙扎的車學沇，或許是酒氣讓他發昏了頭，韓相爀的外套批在對方身上特別礙眼剛才車學沇他們回家時他早就發現了，打開房門遠遠的卻看到車學沇拉著韓相爀坐到沙發上給他上藥，最後那小子還抱著車學沇不放，他差一點就沒甩開房門衝去可廳把兩人拉開。

但他知道車學沇不會希望他們又一次打起來，所以他只是關上門把自己摔回床上。

現在車學沇卻穿著韓相爀的外套站在他眼前，已經沒辦法再忍受的鄭澤運伸手直接扯掉對方身上的大衣扔到地上，果然惹得車學沇一陣驚呼，但鄭澤運並沒有理會，半拖半拉的把車學沇帶到床邊一把扔上床就壓了上去。

「嗚!澤運…等、等等，不要這樣。」車學沇抗拒著那往自己身上壓的人，他覺得現在並不是做這種事的時後，更何況鄭澤運現在似乎沒有理智，對方的模樣甚至讓他有些害怕，鄭澤運很少對他生氣，更幾乎沒有和他動粗過。

鄭澤運卻不理會車學沇的叫喊，扯開他裡頭的薄外套把那件白色的T恤往上拉到胸口，手邊胡亂的在對方身上游走，一邊不顧車學沇的阻止咬在他脖子上，平時車學沇都住意讓他不要留痕跡，但這次他卻沒忍住的狠狠留了好幾個印子在上頭。

車學沇的反抗越來越大這讓有些失去理智的鄭澤運更惱怒，捉住對方的手腕把車學沇翻了個身趴著把對方壓在床上，一手從身後按著對方肩頭一手拖高對方的腰肢，用身體的重量把人死死按在床上。

半張臉陷在床單裡，車學沇側著頭斜眼瞥到壓在自己身上的人，以前他就知道鄭澤運認真兇起還是很嚇人，在練習生時機乎每個弟弟都和自己偷偷哭訴過，但這是他第一次親身體會到，怎麼掙扎都拖不開身，這次對方的舉動確實嚇著他了，加上剛才和韓相爀談完，車學沇本心情本就還沒平復，受到一點刺激忍不住又落下淚:「嗚…澤運…運，不要這樣…拜託…你不要這樣，我怕…太滾尼。」

啊……他到底在幹嘛?

當車學沇哭出來那剎那鄭澤運瞬間冷靜了下來，像是比什麼都更有效的醒酒藥，慢慢放開壓制住對方的手鄭澤運爬起身坐在床上，看著那終於得到自由的人默默縮起身蜷縮成一團，抓著凌亂的衣服撐著床爬起來看向自己的眼裡還帶著水氣。

鄭澤運很想賞自己兩巴掌。

「對不起……」他低下頭避開車學沇的視線不曉得還能說什麼，但不久他卻感受到那人慢慢往自己的方向靠近，低頭的視線剛好看見車學沇的膝蓋跪坐在自己前方一些，接著他的臉就被捧了起來。

「怎麼了澤運?為什麼喝酒?」車學沇微微歪著頭，即使剛才還很害怕他但現在卻輕輕撫著他的臉溫柔的問道。

「你和爀兒……」

「相爀那邊沒事的…別擔心我會處裡。」

「你知道他在想什麼對吧……」鄭澤運說著輕輕環住車學沇的腰，把臉埋到對方腹部，他聽見車學沇在上方輕輕“嗯”了一聲，抓著對方衣服的指尖又用力了一點:「學沇……不要離開我。」

「我知道。」伸手環住埋在他懷裡的頭，車學沇輕輕撫摸鄭澤運後腦的髮絲，顯然鄭澤運只是過於不安，他安撫似的哄著懷裡的人，現在雖然半清醒了帶還是帶著一絲醉意不免有些孩子氣，當車學沇發現鄭澤運的傷都還沒有處裡時對方卻賭氣的撇過頭嘟囔著。

「你只給相爀上藥……我也受傷了啊。」

「現在幫你上藥好不好?嗯?」車學沇配合著這幼稚的醉鬼捏捏對方的耳朵，但鄭澤運並不買帳甚至開始耍賴。

「只有這樣嗎?剛剛的事情不應該賠償我嗎?我等了你一小時!結果是那樣，如果你進來時鎖門就沒事了，都是你車學沇害的!我還幫你拿東西回來結果你跟那小子摟摟抱抱!」鄭倉鼠越說越激動，一把撲倒車學沇狠狠在他肩膀上咬了兩口。

「好好好，賠償你賠償你好不好。」安撫的拍著鄭澤運的背，車學沇想著今晚這醉鬼不曉得要鬧疼到什麼時候了……


End file.
